company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vyondball
Vyondball |imagewidth = 300px |caption = BAN ALL VGCP! AND UTTP! |image = vyond.png |country = United States |personality = Greedy Madman |language = English |website = https://vyond.com/ |gender = Male |friends = Lets banschluss my users who use requestly, PowToonball, Plotagonbrick Video Maker Companyball (my father, he helps me destory the universe), Marcus Acosta Films 2007 VGCP (Vyond fan), MatureUsersYesMikikoNo UTTPVGCP, Michael the Vyond Guy, Loser336LynnLoud909, TheOffBeatsAddict, Mutant Po, RR (RobotRoshawn) (IRYO on Xbox and Gravity Falls), Omoniyi Adenusi (Powtoon friend), Kris the Rant Guy - KRG, Kahoot VGCP UTTP EDCP TPNG IGUA POE THDTC, Despacito Spider UTTP, GIMPVGCP, and some others |enemies = Everyone else I know we already have an account but yuo suck!, (Got Removed From Youtube) I HATE YOU, Even though I stole Family Guy, Comedy World is an Awful Theme. This Theme sucks, thank god I thew it away. I will ban Comedy World, Kahootpoop! (Kahootcube?) and some others |likes = Money OS Videos, AstroPoug, Alvin Hung, Business Friendly, Canadian Scout, good vyonders and Alvin hung gets Ungroundings |hates = Requestly, Vyonders/GoAnimators, Grounded Videos, VGCP, EDCP, TPNG, UTTP, KKTK, TPTS, Dead meat Videos, Requesty, GoBrats, And Alvin Hung Gets Groundings |founded = 2007 (as Go!Animate) 2013 (as GoAnimate) 2018 (as Vyond) |canintospace = During Punishment Day |bork = Vyond Vyond/Remove Remove/Grounded Grounded |food = Dead Meat |status = Use Contemporary Theme! I will bannings of Comedy World! |notes = His community makes cringeworthy videos. |type = Cringe Animating website|reality = Vyond}}Vyondball (formerly GoAnimateball) was founded by Alvin Hung. It is an animating business website. It has backdrops, characters, text, props and sounds. It even has TTS voices (you can also record your voice, upload an audio file, or use VoiceBunny or InWhat Language) including Joey, Kendra and Paul, among others. Also, there are themes (Vyondball's favorite one is Contemporary) including Business Friendly, Whiteboard Animation and Video Infographics. History In 2007, Alvin Hung created Go!Animate. This was the time where Comedy World and other themes didn't exist. The only theme was Cartoon Classics. You can't create your own character, but you can search for characters. In 2008, Go!Animate v1 was released. In 2009, Go!Animate launched an animation site called DomoAnimate. It was shut down in 2014. In 2010, Go!Animate added Lil' Peepz and Comedy World. They were the 2 best themes ever. In 2011, Go!Animate launched GoAnimate For Schools, which most YouTubers use it. In 2012, Go!Animate and Go!Animate For Schools added Business Friendly. White Houserz and the other non-business themes were also added to Go!Animate and Go!Animate For Schools. In 2013, GoAnimate removed the "!" from its logo. In 2015, GoAnimate migrated off of Flash and onto HTML5, when all of the GoFags started blaming Alvin Hung. In 2016, GoAnimate For Schools migrated off of Flash and onto HTML5. With HTML5, people are now able to watch videos on mobile devices. Thanks to AlanTheVideoMaker, people got Comedy World back. In 2017, GoAnimate has launched the new video maker. in 2018, He has been renamed to Vyond Friends *PowToonball - Best friend! *Plotagonbrick - Second best friend! *Requestlyball - Friend that helped me get Comedy World back! *Video Maker Companyball - My father, our god! LONG LIVE NORTH KOREA Stupid Shit Who Should Get Grounded *YouTubebrick - ''OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW! ''His videos are so annoying, he is 100% crap! *Muvizuball - YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN FUCKING YOUTUBE! YOU'RE GONNA BE DEAD MEAT! *Nickelodeonball - OH MY FREAKING FREAKING FREAKING FREAKING FREAKING FREAKING FREAKING FREAKING FREAKING GOD! WHY DID YOU MAKE SUCH A CRAPPY SHOW FOR YOUR SHITTY SON? THAT'S IT! TODAY'S PUNISHMENT DAY! (everyone hates your show so go away!) *PBShead - WTF? YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN THE CHANNEL WHO MADE DORA! EVERYONE HATES YOUR FREAKING HORRIBLE SHOW THAT YOU MADE FOR YOUR FREAKING HORRIBLE SON! YOUR LOOKS ARE HORRIBLE! (also your other show sucks!) Sorry for ranting you! *FOXball - Boring... *Kahootcube! '''OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! HOW DARE YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH Youtubebrick?! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!!!! '''His game is awful! Gallery Dead Meat.png master of cringe.png|Vyondball's old self from 2013 to 2018 IMG 3245.PNG IMG 3274.PNG IMG 3275.png HeavensGateBigFailure.png DisneySequels.png TheProteroXFailture.png MinecartTroubles.png PbskidsexeHasStoppedWorking.png ViacomWarfare.png Dggddf56543.png TheLavaFoodwasAgain.png 321trywwwre.png TheNewYearMisbehave.png CartoonRacing.png TheCringeofDeathSomething.png 23sdfvdgfdst23.png PicnicofDoom.png lkV918pzAo0.png imadethiscomicremake.png Evolution of Vyond.png WhyGroundedVideoswasEnded.png Stvgain.png PBS Kids unwraps Kinder.png Big Rigs in a Nutshell.png Theater of Companyballs.png Wikia FANDOM In a Nutshell.png .EXE buttons.EXE buttons in a nutshell.png Also some of them has creepy scary spooktober button around Spiffy Picturespotato,PBShead and etc... I't also gives nightmares,so you can sue them. Category:American companyballs Category:Cringe Category:The Cringe Team Category:Internet companyballs Category:2000's Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:Animation companyballs Category:Idiocy Category:Kebab Removers